Dragonball Earth without Goku
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is a story of earth, if Goku had never been sent to earth. It will start with the start of Dragon ball and work his way though Dragonball Z hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over a small tiny little island, a island so small that there was little room for anything else on it then the small pink home that happened to be dead center on the little clay. It was an island that had a endless view of the sea that happened to be around it. It was also the home of the strongest man on the face of the earth, the strongest human who perhaps had ever lived in the history of the world.

Now one would expect the strongest human in history to be somewhere training, working hard to increase his strength and skills. Yet, this was far from the case and the man who was the strongest didn't look the role either. One would expect a man who would be in their thirties, or twenties in perfect shape, working hard to keep at the peak of human ability. Yet, this man wouldn't of fit that role in the least, this man would have been the opposite of what one would of looked for when looking for the greatest ever.

Now, Master Roshi, the strongest man alive was old, bald from the years of his life, with a long white beard and wrinkles on his face that showed his age. Even his posture showed that the great turtle hermit was very much in his older years. The fact which would be correct, as Master Roshi happened to be over 300 years old, a feat that was not possible for the common human being. Yet, the old man was, as he relaxed, there was only one other person in his age bracket, and that was the crane hermit, his old friend, and rival as well.

Master Roshi sat on his reclining chair that happened to be rather close to his home. He was listening to the sound of a beautiful woman as she gave the details on working out. His interest had nothing to do with the working out part of course, and just was interested in listening to the voice of the beautiful woman. Master Roshi loved beautiful women and loved just watch and listen to beautiful women, it was for that reason, that he hadn't been able to fly the nimbus cloud pretty much ever. As he sat there in bliss, he wasn't worried about things, and was completely content with life.

As the tape came to an end, a new thought came into his mind, as the old master thought about a visitor he had a few days before, Gohan. He was more than glad to see his former student who wasn't one to act anything like the strange Ox-King who meant well but was still rather different, but still both his students were odd for the lack of a better word. Still they were both aging, and then there would be no one left who knew his style of martial arts. What would happen if King Piccolo somehow came back some day, no would be there to stop him from taking over and destroying humanity if he failed. He knew that Crane was not afraid of taking students, he heard this through the grapevine recently too.

Of course finding a student was far easier said then done, as there were not that many special people who could even do his training and there was no way that he was going to let just anyone learn. It took a special person who had the will and desire to learn and the want to learn to become his student. He wasn't going to open some try out to see who was going to be the next student either, that would just be rather silly. He knew then so many want to bes and never could bes would show up and try to be his student. No, it was best to leave this up the whims of fate and chance to decide. Of course, he had no clue that his next student was going to be on his way, a student that would be ideal for him and destined to be his student was coming towards him.

A young boy was rowing a boat, at that moment towards Roshi's island, he had left his home and headed out to find Master Roshi. He was a former monk from the Orin Temple. The young man was small even for his age, a fact that he was reminded of all the time, when he was picked on in the temple. It was something that drove him to leave, to find a path to become stronger and to be a great warrior. He was a drive young boy who wanted to be a greater warrior then he happened to be in that moment. He was a young boy who knew that he only could reach his goals by finding the mythical Master Roshi Figure and talking him into teaching him.

Krillin was prepared for this trip, and he was prepared for talking his way into becoming Master Roshi's students. He knew Roshi's weakness and that was of course beautiful women. He had gotten a whole bunch of dirty magazines to give to Master Roshi to impress him and to help convince him to let him be his student. He knew that was unlikely but he hope that it would work. Of course, that wasn't the only challenge that was facing him, but he knew that he would do what he had to do to get to Roshi. He traveled from his home across the great desert and rowed a row boat across the sea to the island or towards the island to talk Roshi into training him.

Krillin smiled as he saw the small home, it was his goal, and it meant that the first step in his aims and goals were done with. He smiled as he got up and put down the oar to his boat and then prepared himself to jump. He pressed off with his feet and jumped high into the air, jumping the far distance from where his row boat happened to be at the moment and then landing on the sand of the beach. He looked up with a triumphant smile on his face for a moment. The thought of his success was able to go through his mind before he fell on his face, right into the sand. He felt a great deal of embarrassment from his failure, it was such a stupid thing to have happen to himself. He had to recover fast from his mistake and he smiled as he looked at Roshi.

"Hi you are the great Master Roshi. I am Krillin,, I have come all the way from a village in the east. Please allow me to become your student," Krillin said introducing himself and cutting to the point giving Roshi the reason why he was there if Roshi had any question why he was there in the first place.

Master Roshi looked at Krillin for a moment as he heard the comment and was glad that his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. This kid had came a long way to be his student, that was a good sign. It showed that he had a great desire and drive to train and learn with him, that was one of the things that he needed in his student. Still the kid was such a goof though, which worried him a bit, though his normal student was normally a goof.

"I am sorry, I know that you came a long way, but I do not taken in every boy who shows up at my door," he replied as he then looked back over at his home still thinking about taking in the young boy as his student as he couldn't forget the advice Gohan had given him to take a new student. He then saw it a twinkle in the eye of Krillin in that next moment. He saw something in his hands that surprised him.

Krillin had taken out his magazines that he brought and now was showing them all for him to look at. It was now or never and he couldn't hold anything back, and had to use Roshi's weakness to convince him into taking him in as a student. "Maybe some quiet reading will change your mind, there is plenty of stuff to read here while you train me," he suggested as he held out the magazines. "I brought them just for you."

Roshi grabbed the magazines from the young boy, who shouldn't have them in the first place, but still, this told him a lot. The young man was smart to do his research before going into a situation, and he had given him something too. He was clever, a attribute that happened to be a good one for a fighter. "Krillin, I have decided," he said looking at the young boy out of his glasses, "I will taken you in as my student."

Krillin was excited, and it showed on his face, he had been taken in his was a student of the great Master Roshi. He would work hard and show those other monks at the Orin temple that he was strong, and he would become stronger than all of them with time. He honestly couldn't think of a better moment in his whole life. Of course, he had no clue just how hard training would be or the events that were just about to happen that would impact his life.

"Go inside, while I put these magazines away," He said knowing that he would be reading the magazines, but also knowing that he would not read them all at once, as well. He walked into the house soon after the young yellow clad young man walked into the home. Things were going to be much more lively in the days that were to come. He put his magazines in a secret place before he made sure that the young man was settling in already.

Krillin was having no problem settling in, as he didn't bring much, he could only brought what he could carry with him on the trip. He was putting his things away when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Master Roshi, there is someone here to see you," he called out loudly so that he made sure that he was heard.

Roshi very much did hear him, and looked up and walked towards the door. He could see out the window of his home and saw just who was visiting him. He blinked and then smiled, of this blue haired woman wanted to be his student, this was a banner day in his life,. He felt a extra spring in his step as he walked towards the door to greet this woman.


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

The young woman who was standing outside the door was one of the world's greatest geniuses and she knew it too. She was the daughter of the founder of the great and powerful capsule corps, her father was one of the most famous scientist in the whole world as well as the creator of the world changing capsule. Bulma Briefs was a teenager who was driven by a goal as well just like Krillin had been when he arrived on the island. The desire was for something other than training or fighting, it was for finding the mythical dragon balls. She wanted to find the perfect boyfriend, and well the only way to be able to do this was to use the dragon balls to wish for the idea boyfriend and then things would be perfect for her.

She was at the door cause she knew that there was a dragon ball here, she had found three of them so far. She had just meet with Gohan and gotten the dragonball from him, when she found out that the person who lived here also had a dragonball. She was able to confirm the fact with her radar which told her this to be true. She would get this dragon ball and would be able to claim that she now had 4, she did notice though something. It would seem that there were three more, one by itself, but two of others happened to be together. That meant that someone else was looking for the dragon balls and they could be dangerous. Still that wasn't a issue she had to worry about at that moment at least.

As the door opened, she looked at the old man, and she noticed ir right away, it was around his neck, the dragon ball, the three star dragon ball to be more exact. It was there right in front of her, and all she had to do was ask and she could be one step closer to getting her ideal boyfriend, one step closer to her wish. "Sir, hello, my name is Bulma, I had talked to one of your students, Gohan a day ago, and he told me that you have a dragon ball. Would you hand me the dragon ball, please."

Roshi knew very well what he had, having a dragon ball himself meant that no one else could needlessly or uselessly use the dragon ball. It was kind of a protection from ill use of someone. Now someone, a beautiful young woman was asking him for the dragon ball that he had himself. He was a bit surprised by this change events. He was not a idiotic, and he could see a kind of idea forming in his mind as he looked at her. There was a chance to get out and also introduce his new student into training, and who knew, perhaps along the way he would find a second student to work with. It would be better if he had two students as they could train with one another as the worked with him.

"Well, I am the turtle hermit, Roshi, but I have a feeling you know that already. Well, um, this is a important item, I have had it for a very long while, what do you plan on using it for?" He asked her as he knew what the dragon balls could do, he had seen them used before long before hundreds of years before in fact.

"Simple, I will wish for a perfect boyfriend, someone loyal and caring and tough and strong," Bulma admitted as she with a larger then normal smile on her lips as she made the comment.

Not the worst idea for a wish, it wouldn't harm anyone, and perhaps she would figure out that wasn't needed along the way, Roshi liked the idea of helping this young woman as it would enable him to have some eye candy in his life. It would also enable him to get Krillin some natural training along the way. "Okay, here is the deal, I will be straight with you, if you want the dragon ball, you must take me with you to find the other ones. As well as my student, you are going to need protection anyhow and we can help you in that regard. I am pretty strong, or at least I have been told that from time to time."

Bulma looked at the man, wondering if she go for this, but she did need the dragon ball and it wouldn't hurt anything to have him help especially if someone else was collecting the dragon balls too. She nodded her head as she looked at him. "Fine, it is a deal, you and your student can tag along with me."

"Krillin, come down change of plans, we are headed out on an adventure. You will learn on this trip with me still," he said as he went himself to get the row boat and brought it to the shore. He had a plan for the first bit of training that Krillin could do.

Krillin was just done unpacking and blinked as he let out a sigh. He had just been given the honor of being Roshi's student, he wasn't going to lose that by saying or doing anything stupid. He gathered up his things which luckily wasn't much and walked down and saw his teacher and the blue haired Bulma and then walked up and bowed. "It is a honor to meet you, I am Krillin, Master Roshi's student," she said introducing himself to Bulma.

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you too, lets get going," She said quickly to him as she turned to see Roshi with the row boat, and blinked as she wondered what was up with that. "come on, we can use the speed boat capsule to get to shore faster, then we are off to I think Fire Mountain."

"Well, we are going to be taking the row boat, Krillin your going to row us three all the way to shore, it will be good training, you rowed here alone, so rowing two more people should be extra work for you," he told Krillin as he noticed the surprised look on Bulma's face. "Well, the dragon ball isn't going anywhere, they haven't been used in forever, and that one happens to be guarded by one of the most powerful men on earth, who was also one of my students too."

Bulma was going to say something about being in a hurry, but when she heard the explanation of who had the dragon ball, she knew that she had to relent on what she was going to do, and would have to put up with his demand. She was going to need him if she was going to get the dragon ball from this person who had It. "Fine, let go, but hopefully as fast as possible so I can get by boyfriend as soon as possible.," she relented as she walked over to the row boat and got in, as well as Roshi and then Krillin as well.

Krillin soon found that is was far more difficult to row the boat with three people on it, the added weight made it a challenge. Plus the distance from where he was to the shore wasn't a short trip either, it was a far distance from the island to the shore, especially in the direction that Roshi happened to be directing him in. The trip was tiring, but he wasn't about to give up and fail on his first day of training to show he was unworthy of being Roshi's student. His desire and drive pushed him on as they traveled to the short of the mainland and also down a small river which ended when they got to the desert.

Roshi was impressed, he knew that it was a good bit of hard work, but Krillin didn't give up and he showed a great deal or resolve on his own part as they ended up on the bank of the river. "Well now, let us go, and find a place to set up for the night.," he said looking over at Bulma with a smile, "You do have a capsule house right," he asked sure that she would have that on her in that moment.

"Yeah of course," Bulma said more than happy to get inside her capsule home and rest and relax before they headed into the desert the next day, she was going to make sure too that they traveled in some style and she was not going to walk across the desert ever, as that would be just stupid, no matter what the old man said about that.

As the group headed into the capsule home, things seemed to be going along well, they would be at Fire Mountain in a day or two and they would have the fifth dragon ball, then they would head and find the last two, and figure out who had them as well. What they didn't know was that there was a bandit in the desert that would take notice of them and would have a impact on their lives, and would be the second student that Roshi was hoping to find.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, as a note, no Goku won't be in this, at least not as Goku and if he is in the story as Saiyan it won't be for a very long while. I am sure you can guess who is coming into the story next.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Yamcha

What a crazy day, so far, a day that none of them would have been able to predict in the least, and it was still only around noon. Yet, the events of the day were enough to drive anyone up a wall in annoyance. Roshi, Krillin and Bulma had left early that morning on their way to Fire Mountain to get the next dragon ball from the Ox-King. It would be a worthwhile task and challenge, but this day would be easy for Krillin in comparison to the day before, or that was what Krillin happened to think that morning when he woke up, that would be far from the truth by the end of the day, or by mid-day either.

Krillin had gotten in the car as it was driven by Bulma, the first couple of hours went on mindlessly. Maybe Roshi would make some comment, but really it was quiet as they traveled across the endless desert what was unknown to them was they were being watched, by a set of various cameras set up in out looks around the desert. This was not the thing that caused them such problems though, there problem was one with the car they were in as it hit something around eleven that morning busting a tire and causing the car to come to a stop. The car was stuck, and honestly there was nothing they could do. Bulma only had a couple of bikes left and a motorboat, nothing to help in the situation they were in and they would need water too. They were in the desert after all, and water was a prize in a desert.

"Well now, seems we are in a bind, Krillin, go find water, I believe it is in that direction," he pointed as he looked in a direction, he knew it was there as he had been there before and he remembered seeing the water when they passed pretty close a half hour or so before as well. Roshi knew this too would be a good bit of training for Krillin a way to make him have to deal with the harshness of the desert. Roshi also gave him a couple of bags to carry the water in so that he could get back with enough water for himself and for Bulma.

Krillin nodded his head as he looked at his master, he knew there was a purpose behind the training, it was hard, and challenging. It was harder than anything he had ever done in the Orin temple, and it had only been a couple of days iif training and really just one and that morning before they left when he had to work out a good bit picking weights for them. He walked into the desert, working his way in the direction that Roshi pointed him. It was on this trip that he noticed something, someone approaching him alone. He looked as he saw a fancy bike coming at him with a long haired man on It. Who was this man, what was he doing and why did he run into him. It wasn't chance that much eas easy to see.

The new arrival was the bandit Yamcha, Yamcha who had his own past where he had learned martial arts from a old man. He would only to end up a bandit in the middle of the desert. Still while he learned he learned much about the other masters, and styles of martial arts. He was a bandit to pay the bills, basically, being only 16 and a bandit was just the situation of the world basically. He looked at the orange clad bald youngster, and noticed the symbol on the outfit. Why was the kid wearing the symbol of the turtle school of martial arts, one of the two great schools, besides the Crane.

"I am Yamcha, and this is my desert, short stop, stop, right there, and give what money you have," he demanded loudly as he looked at Krillin, "if you do this, I will let you be on your way without any problems at all. If you don't want to, we will have to fight. Anyone who wears that symbol on their gi much be a faker or the real thing right?"

"Whatever come on, I am not going to give you my stuff," Krillin replied as he took up a defensive position, he knew how to fight, he had learned to fight at the orin temple, and his journey across to find Roshi had made the former monk a great deal stronger. He felt confident in his own abilities to be able to defend himself and fight Yamcha.

It was at that moment that Yamcha put his sword down, handing it to puar, "here you go, I don't need that to win this fight," he announced with a smile upon his lips as he looked at Puar who had traveled with him.

"You can do it Yamcha, kick his but, show him why he should fear you," the shapeshifting cat called out cheering Yamcha on.

Yamcha took that first step attacking, he didn't put his full effort into his attack, figuring that the bald kid was a faker who used the uniform to keep people from messing with him. His attack was a high punch aimed to hit Krillin in the chest before he would grab Krillin's hand and throw him

Krillin had other ideas though, as he wasn't going to lose to Yamcha so easily. He saw the attack easily he knew that the high punch was aimed down at him, the height Yamcha had on him was an advantage, but not one that would determine the fight. He didn't counter the attack at all, he dodge it ducking under the punch and moving to the side. As he did so he brought his leg up and hit Yamcha with his knee in the stomach knocking him down

"Well now, I think that you can see at least I am not a faker, now you on the other hand," Krillin commented with a smirk on his face looking at Yamcha.

Yamcha got up, he was pissed, he was mad at himself and mad at Krillin. He had underestimated the bald young man and he had not gone in with everything right away as he should of, taking him to lightly. He was going to show this kid that he wasn't one to be messed with. He took up his best stance as he prepared for his next attack. "Dodge this I bet you can't," he declared as his focused his attention upon Krillin.

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha called out as he came rushing towards Krillin the attack was something else. To Krillin it looked like a wolf was attacking him, so fast, so powerful, it caught the boy off guard completely as he was hit by the first punch then the second and third the combination of punches hit home, even with Krillin guarding the power of the attack knocked the youngster right off his feet and knocked him back a good dozen feet on his back.

Unknown to both of them, they were the ones being watched and not just by Puar who was cheering Yamcha on endlessly as the two battled. Roshi had followed Krillin having a feeling he should but keeping out of sight. He watched the attack. It was good but so much wasted energy, still this young man could be something, he had real promise to be a great warrior and fighter and so much more than a simple bandit as it was at that moment. Watching Krillin get up after the attack he felt a sense of pride in his first student. Yet also knew that these two would be perfect to train with one and other. To learn together under him if possible and together they would push each other more and to new heights. It was why he liked to have two and not one student, why he had Ox-King and Gohan at the same time.

The two engaged each other in a few more rounds of fighting this time they came out as draws as it seemed neither could find the advantage over the other, each exchanging blocks and kicks and punches. This was enough, he walked forward making himself known as he looked at Krillin. "Krillin what is taking you, I told you to get water," he said looking at him, "I will handle this minor issue, go ahead get the water."

"Yes, Master Roshi," Krillin commented as he walked away, knowing that it was wise to not question Master Roshi, especially after the look he had gotten from Roshi when he made the statement to him.

Yamcha's jaw dropped, the strongest man alive was in front of him, the man who was a living legend, and who every true martial artist hear of. It was Master Roshi the leader of the Turtle school in the flesh. He was speechless, he knew who this person was far too well to even think about challenging him for capsules.

"Well now, what do we have here, a young man who is wasting his potential, your not going to achieve anything wasting away in the desert you know. Your skills will never get better, and your life will never improve as long as you keep yourself isolated in this desert," He said firmly showing a side that was different then his normal goof side."Now listen, I need a second student, it will work well if you agreed to join me. I will teach you how to be a real fighter, one who doesn't waist such energy and movement in their own moves, your choice though. I am guessing you know who I am based on the look on your face, you can join me and restart your life. or well stay here and waist away."

"Yamcha, we should go, we can help them, and they don't seem evil or anything," Puar commented, it liked the idea of getting away from the desert and being able to help Yamcha get out of this dead in road he was on too.

"Um, sure, I would love to learn with you," he said energized by the offer, he didn't think this would happen, to be able to learn under a real master of martial arts. He was supremely pumped by this fact, and excited as well.

"Good now go help Krillin gather up some water, and follow him back, we are headed out on an adventure, one where you shall start your training along the way," Roshi informed him.

He now had two students, to very good students who had a great deal of promise, perhaps even more than the Ox-King and Gohan had before them. Things were going to be interesting, of course, Yamcha didn't know that traveling with Roshi would cause him to have to face his biggest weakness, but he hadn't meet Bulma yet, his weakness for beautiful women and his natural extreme shyness and nervousness around women was going to have to be dealt with in the days to come.

Author's Note: Yes, Krillin will be a key character, as for the main one I don't know. It will be more main character by committee I think. Well I also hope that the fights turn out well, I figure the first big foe for the humans will be Tao and then Tien and then King Piccolo and we will see from there.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire Mountain

Roshi was impressed, this trip had gained him so much, he had eye candy, he had two new students, honestly there was nothing more that he could wish for. He had found what he needed. As they headed back with his new students in toe, he knew that he was not going to be able to live the quiet life anymore, that he was going to have craziness in his life for the first time in a lot of years. Still, there was something great about this, his life had been to quiet for too long, he had been to isolated form the world around him on his little island. He noticed that eye candy sitting by the car resting as they walked towards her, she seemed to notice something or someone, and he could guess right away who that person happened to be.

That person noticed too, as they walked moving behind his new teacher and fellow student. Yamcha wasn't good around women, well beautiful women, he felt himself so nervous that he couldn't say a word. It was so embarrassing, he knew that he shouldn't that there was no logical reason to be nervous or afraid, but he was. There was nothing that he could do to deal with his serious issues, and the more he thought about his issues the stronger the fear, the nervousness, the shyness became in him till he had his issues of not being able to say a words around a female with looks.

"Wow, who are you, my name is Bulma," Bulma commented excitedly as she looked at Yamcha moving closer towards him. As she got closer the young man got more and more nervous, his face turning redder and redder as she got closer to him.. Roshi saw this and knew that it wasn't going to end well, that the young man was going to go light headed and pass out.

Roshi slipped up and grabbed Bulma's butt, which drew her anger as he was a slapped across his face, but it did the job as the young man had the moment to back away from.

"Well um, here you can take a capsule or two of mine, there is a town to the north of here it will put us on course for Fire Mountain, I will um meet you there, yeah later," Yamcha said nervously as he and Puar made their exit as quickly as possible. Exiting on his jet bike to escape having to deal with Bulma mostly.

"Oh, he is the shy type," Bulma said absentmindedly as she looked at the car for them to use. "Hey, let's get moving, we can't get to far behind,, we have dragon balls to find."

Krillin blinked as he looked at watched what was going on ahead of himself, what the heck was it, this was a strange situation that he happened to be in, this was odd. Well then, his life ever since deciding to join Master Roshi was odd, the bald monk just shook his head and got into the car which was headed towards the village that Yamcha had mentioned. How far from there would it be to the Fire Mountain, he had no clue, it could be a long way, or it could be rather short. It was unknown, but he figured he could at least train along the way.

Luckily in some ways this turned out not to be true, Krillin looked on as they got closer to the city, the mountain was visible. It was kind of scary, Krillin moved back in his chair as he saw it. A whole mountain in gulfed in flames from the based to the town. It was still a good ways away, but it was impossible to miss. It was insane to think the whole mountain was on fire, how the heck did things like this happen. It was didn't seem humanly possible to have it just happen.

Yamcha was ahead of them, and in hiding, it seemed that the Ox-King himself was out and about, and he was smart enough to just avoid the large mountain of a man. He blinked as he looked over the wall, seeing the large man, he didn't know this place was so close, or the dangerous Ox-King was there. He waited as he looked over for help hoping the others would get there rather quickly.

Roshi noticed his former student too, as they got to the village, getting out of his car, he walked towards the large man, "Ox, what are you doing, acting like a idiot."

Ox-King looked at him and then blinked as he was in shock that his teacher was there before him, what luck, but also what a surprise as well. He had sent his daughter to find him. He blinked as he was taken aback as he then shook his head. "Well um, Master Roshi, um, you're the person I was looking for, did my daughter find you?"

"Ox, you hear you have been treating people badly from people and you walking around like this, what are you doing with yourself, get yourself together man," he said looking at the man, giving him a look that caused the large man to fall to his knees. He could tell that the Ox-King was sorry, and his home was aflame. He needed his head, "Well now, I think that we need to fix this, I will if you promise to treat the people better, and stop acting like you are."

"Yes, I will, I will treat them fine." He replied as seeing his master showed him the error of his ways.

In the background, Yamcha was working to keep distance from Bulma, who got bored of his shyness and decided to give him his room for that moment. She figured that it would take time to get Yamcha over his shyness but then perhaps she could win him over, if not there were other fish in the sea as it were, and if she got her wish she would find her ideal boyfriend too.

Krillin ignored both Yamcha and Krillin as he watched Roshi, he was cuirous what Roshi would do. He then turned large which was something to be seen. It was amazing, how the heck did he do that, he was huge, his body growing in size and strength, he had never seen someone who looked so powerful. It was so wild and unbelievable. He was sure the others were watching too. he towered everything.

Krillin watched as he focused on his movement watching them closely, he was sure he couldn't do this yet, but maybe one day he would. The aura around the hermit was as impressive as anything as he watch him prepare the kamehameha wave, a legendary attack by a legendary man. He watched the kamehameha being fire at the mountain, and knew right away that it was amazing and powerful as well as completely aww inspiring. He watched as the attack hit home and destroyed the whole of the mountain. Krillin could see now why the Roshi was a legend.

"Krillin, come help me look for the dragon ball," Bulma yelled at him as he stood there, gaining his attention as he nodded and went to into the mess from the mountain and looked around for the dragonball, and finding it luckily with the help of the radar under some debris. Krillin held it up as he knew they were down to two dragon balls left, but where those were was known but it was most likely going to be hard to get these last two.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon Balls

Finding the last two dragon balls started off easier than any of them would of thought it would be, they were able to track down the dragon balls to a castle that was in the middle of the desert, it was impressive and large and had been built by someone extremely important from the looks of it. The group entered in what they thought was the back door, what they didn't know was they were being watched by a little emperor and his two minions who were counting on stealing their dragon balls from them The blue little guy had a plan, and he watched as his prey walked into the trap, but oddly he noticed something. Yamcha and Puar took the wrong turn getting lost from the rest of the group, as the others were gassed he wasn't cause of this fact. It had been due to an error by Shu when he changed the door in the fun house to early. Mai the dark haired young woman with them grew annoyed by her incompetent coworker and her boss as she stood there. She took a deep breath, "I will go deal with the other one, I will be back your lordship," she told him as she took her leave from the small emperor.

Yamcha moved down the hall as he came to a dead in, he looked around cursing himself, how the hell had he lost where the others were, how was he alone in this castle. Yamcha stood there as he looked around at the walls, and hit one with a open fist and found that it was solid, very solid. He started to turn around to head back the way he came, the place was some type of maze or something, and that had him and P:uar worried.

"Um, where do you think the others went, I swore they were right in front of us," Yamcha mused outloud as he looked at the flying cat who was hovering over his shoulder at that moment. He paused taking a deep breath wondering if the castle was being messed with or something, if there was someone in the castle messing with them.

"I don't know, but this seems really fishy, Lord Yamcha," Puar commented in reply as he could tell that the cat agreed with him on his thoughts.

In another area of the castle, the others were carried to another room by Shu pulled in by the emperor as they were checked for the dragon balls and found all five of them on the small group which meant the other guy was pointless other than to lock him up and prevent him from causing problems. He smiled as he had a plan to deal with him and keep him from causing problems for them from that point onward at least, and he went to put it into action.

Yamcha walked down the hall to find it blocked off but then found a door and took it, soon he found himself in the same room as a beautiful woman. He was looking right at Mai as she looked at him ready to deal with him. "Hey, stop there, your trespassing, stop right there," Mai called out to him getting his attention as she walked closer, noticing that Yamcha turned red. "Your dragon balls now," she commented as she looked at him.

Yamcha blinked as he looked at this woman, beautiful sure, but he couldn't let her have, wait he didn't have the dragon balls, how did she not know this, "Sorry lady I don't have them, and it isn't nice to point guns at people. As he looked at her, he heard the sound of something the roof was to fall in. Damn it, he looked at the raven haired woman knowing that he could defeat her and leave her there to be crushed by the ceiling but that wouldn't work so well, and he wasn't that type of person either. He grabbed the woman as he dived out of the room, as he did so, she dropped her gun as he dove pulling her out of the room and ending up on top of Mai in the process.

Yamcha blushed as he looked down at Mai, turning red as he got up after he realized just where his hand had been. "I am sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, please, I am not that good with beautiful women, I get nervous," he said quickly as he moved a bit away from her as he stood there.

Mai blinked and looked at him, this young man had saved her life and then reacted like that, he called her beautiful something she didn't hear much either. She blinked surprised by this as she was pissed at Pilaf and Shu for doing this to her, they tried to kill her, she didn't like that fact at all. A screen came on, "Well your alive, but you can't do anything to stop my plans now," he said as he looked at what he thought was just the guy not knowing that Mai was still alive, "Mai keep him there, do your job this time," he said looking at her.

Mai had enough of this as she looked at the screen, "shut up, I quit this work right now, I am done being your worker or helper or anything, from now on I am on my own," she said in deviance at the screen.

Yamcha smiled as he looked at her, so very impressed by her and her willingness to stand up to her boss. He looked at her as he stood there, not thinking about his nervousness, "Okay, where will the dragon be willed for, we have to stop him. We have to stop him."

"Fine, I will help you big shot, not like I have a home anymore," Mai commented as she looked at him, "okay, I have the device that controls the walls, apparently he didn't think of this, follow me, and see if you can keep up," she said giving him a smirk as she went on ahead, opening the doors to the castle ahead of them. "We have to hurry, I am sure that the emperor will put your friends in the baking room, the room he uses to kill his prisoners."

"Lord Yamcha, we can do this, just focus, we have to safe our friends," Puar added his own thoughts as he followed them flying the whole way.

Yamcha knew it was up to him, that it would take them making a good wish to get them out of this mess as he moved down the hall following Mai. He was glad he had saved her life and that she had defected cause without that they would have been doomed, and Pilaf would of taken over the world, he knew that. He moved quickly keeping up with her as they made their way outside, the sky was darkening as the dragon was raising into the sky. Luckily for them Pilaf grew more and more nervous now that his moment of great victory was at hand. He was annoying the dragon with how long he was taking.

Yamcha got closer he knew he had to have a wish, and wishing to not be afraid of girls wouldn't help his friends at all. "dragon, I wish me and my friends were all back at Master Roshi's home right now," he called out to the dragon making his wish..

With that the group was gone from the castle, all that was left was Shu and Pilaf to be shocked at what happened, the rest of them were gone even Mai who had helped out the cause at the end.

Yamcha looked at the beach and the home and smiled, all that ended well as they said, he looked to see the others coming to as they woke up.

"Um, what happened, how did we get back here, don't tell me we have to go get the dragon balls again," Bulma commented as she figured where she was. "Wait, this is a bit to far from where we are, don't tell me the dragon," she said looking at Yamcha and the dark haired female she didn't know. When she got a nod of her head, she sighed, "Damn It, I didn't get my wish, my perfect boyfriend alludes me ."

Roshi and Krillin came to next as the group was rejoined those awake. Roshi looked around and blinked smiling when he saw Mai, more eye candy especially without the heavy clothes on her. Krillin blinked hearing the dragon had been there and he missed him. "Yamcha, was he impressive the dragon, I mean what was it like to see him?"

"It was cool, next time you will have to be there to see him with us, I hope we don't have to do that again, but maybe we can go looking for them again, but we can't now, the dragon balls flew apart," he explained having seen it as they transported to the beach.

"Yes, the dragon balls can only be used once a year or so, then they turn to stone as they regain their power," Roshi explained.

"Fine one year from now we will look for the dragon balls, all of us, got it," Bulma said still wanting her wish of a perfect boyfriend, "Till then I am headed home," she said turning to look at Yamcha smiling he would work for the moment, he was shy, but other than that he was a catch. "Yamcha want to come to the big city with me?"

Yamcha looked at Bulma, something already told him that wouldn't ever work out, she wasn't his type. Plus he had other goals he wanted to achieve. "No thanks, I will stay here and train with Master Roshi," he said to her out loud turning her offer down.

"Fine, smell you later," she called back as she threw a capsule and made her exit from the scene.

"Yamcha, who is this girl, and would she like to train too," he said with his pervy look on his face, "if she does join, I have no problem in teaching you, now."

Mai blinked looking at the old man, "are you serious, live here with a old man like you and all," she asked raising an eyebrow. What the hell, she didn't have a home to stay in, no job to pay her, and no prospects for work either, these people helped her after all, and the shy guy wasn't so bad. She nodded her head, "sure , but if you do anything dumb I will hit you," Mai said as she ended up knocking Roshi upside the head a moment later as he tried to grab her butt.

A/.N: That wraps up the intro saga, next is the first tournament, then either the red ribbon or straight to the piccolo saga mattering if Tien is in the first tournament here instead of the second one. Thanks for reading and if you have anything positive to say please review.


	6. Chapter 6: To the Tournament

Krillin was wearing a nice blue shirt as he was getting ready to ride on an airplane, it was going to be his first time ever on a airplane and honestly he was a bit excited about. It, he looked at Master Roshi who was hitting on a woman who was doing the bag check in over to his right and shook his head. He looked at his fellow students, first over at Yamcha who was wearing a blue suit just like he was, then at his now girlfriend, Mai, the two had gotten together somewhere during training. She was wearing some nice blue dress so that they would all be wearing the same color on the plain and looking as professional as possible during their trip to the world tournament.

"Hey, Krillin," he heard from Yamcha as he walked over, "pretty exciting the world tournament, do you think we are ready, I mean the strongest warriors in the world are all there. They aren't going to be that easy to defeat," he replied as he looked at him giving him a smile.

"Well, I am sure we will be fine we did have that old perverts training and it was not the easiest stuff, I am sure that will give us some edge in this fight," Mai commented after Yamcha as they were both also looking forward to the tournament themselves.

"Yeah, we will see," Krillin said more tentatively as he thought about the tournament that was ahead and his chances that he could actually win in the tournament.

That wasn't to say he didn't think much of the work he had done the last many months, that was crazy. He had learned so much from Master Roshi over the time that he had been around him. He had done crazy things like manual labor with only basic tools when the normal person would use power tools to do the job. He remembered the running from the dinosaurs, and the delivering of the milk all while wearing increasingly heavier and heavier shells. He remembered the damn bees and how annoying they happened to be as well. It was all sort of crazy, but in the end, he knew he was so much stronger cause of all the training as were his fellow classmates as well. There was no way he would of thought it possible to achieve what he had, but he was strong. Still he remembered his time before he came to the school, and how he was bullied by the monks of the orin temple for being weak, and that aspect played a part in his mind as well. That part caused him to question if he could or couldn't win the tournament.

Getting on the plane he found his seat next to Master Roshi, he figured that would be the ideal place to keep away from the lovebirds as it were. He sat down and relaxed as he leaned back. As he sat there his teacher kind of lost it as the plane took off, having a panic attack for some reason right then and there, it was the damndest thing that the young former monk had ever seen, he panicked bad, wanting to get off the aircraft for a good few moments as he seemed to have lost his mind, before finally being given a shot to put him to sleep by one of the stewarts.

Other than the strange actions and panic attack that was so embarrassing to be next to the flight to the island was pretty normal as they traveled pretty quickly in the plane, before arriving on the island. It was good that Roshi slept through the rest of the trip till they got to the island and then he woke him up carefully as they got off the plane. It was nice to be on the ground as they were able to head to the tournament.

As they arrived at the tournament, he noticed a group of other people, wearing green as they approached, one of them was short and white, one was tall with three eyes, and the last was a old man with a head that looked like a crane. Krillin blinked as he could see the angry look that was shared between Master Roshi and this man, as they didn't speak for a moment or two.

"Well now, the turtle has decided to come out of his shell this year, go figure, look at this he brought three of his fighters, with him, a girl, a little boy and a lame loser," Crane commented with a laugh, "should be fun to show them off," he said confidently as he looked at the group of them.

"Says the man with a mime, a tricops as his student," Roshi countered as he looked at him, "I am surprise you have any life left in you anymore bird."

"The same thing could be said about you turtle," Crane commented in reply quickly.

"Yeah, they look like a bunch of amateurs," Tien commented as he looked right at Yamcha challenging him with his look at that moment before walking past the turtle school students with the other crane school members. They walked by quickly leaving Krillin angry at them for a long moment.

"Well, Crain is here, is he, that lame brain, well, he better not underestimate you all, I am sure you will do great," Roshi commented, "I will sign you three in, so go relax and get ready for the prelims," he told them as Roshi went over and signed them up but of course he also signed up Jackie Chan for the tournament as well. He couldn't help but do so, he wanted to make sure that none of his students were able to win the tournament, he knew that if they did they would get full of themselves and would not push themselves to get any stronger. That when that happened they would fail to live up to their high potential that laid ahead of each of them.

A/N- Thanks for reading, this will be the tournament arc, basically the 21st and 22nd combined and changed, then it will be piccolo arcs. Also Roshi did really freak out when he was on a airplane once.

Okay a challenge for anyone who wants to take it. In the Android there are four timelines, it is complicated, there is three known and then the unseen timeline. We know what happens in the main timeline, as well as what happens in the History of Trunks Timeline, we don't know what happens in the end in either the Unseen or the Cell Timeline. I would love to see someone try write a story about either the Unseen timeline or the Cell or Original Timeline. The Cell Timeline is the everyone dies timeline, the Z-Fighters killed by the androids, the androids defeated and killed somehow by Trunks, Trunks killed by Cell and Cell killed by the main timeline Gohan. The unseen timeline is the one that Trunks went back to and saved, the trunks who was then killed by Cell who goes back to change history himself, creating the History of Trunks and Main Timelines. So if you think you are up for either of these, then go for it, I think it would be a unique and interesting story to read myself.


	7. Chapter 7: Prelims

Krillin was nervous he hadn't been in a martial arts tournament before in his whole life. The fact that he was now in the largest one in the world made him a bit nervous, the fact that the people who had picked on him for years were there, made him worried just as much. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down as he focused on what Master Roshi had taught him over the time that he trained with the great turtle hermit. Krillin looked over at Yamcha, and could tell that his rival student or really just friendly rival was confident in his own skills and his chances to advance, as was Mai as the two of them looked far more confident then he felt inside. He walked over and looked at the first match hearing his number called her walked and took his place in the ring, before looking across to find that the person who was across from himself was a fellow Orin Temple student, one of the ones who had bullied him for years when he was at that temple.

Krillin looked at his foes as he took up his stance, his eyes focused on the larger older fighter clad in yellow, as he took a deep breath, he could do this, he had to believe in himself, he had to believe that he could win or it was rather pointless and he might as well not be there. Focus on your move, don't worry about the past, the past is the past and it doesn't matter anymore. He looked at the refer for a moment before he looked back at his opponent.

"Well now, it is the runt, what a shock, this should be super easy, I came to fight the bst, and you're my foe, what a good laugh, I will have to tell the others I got the chance to remind you how of a useless person you are," the monk told him mocking him openly as he smirked, that look, worried Krillin.

That look reminded the youngster of all the times he was bullied and how bad that had been for him while he grew up. He nodded his head. He watched the attack from the other monk, it was so slow, he could reach each and every step of the attack, why was it this way. Was it his training that made him able to see this attack and see how weak and slow it was to him now. He watched as it came and moved to the right and came to the other side before his opponent could adjust. He saw the look of pure shock in the eyes of the monk as he looked at him, as a smile appeared on Krillin's lips as he knew he could win, he would win. He felt the confidence of the moment, the fact that he had learned from Roshi and now was able to stand up for himself, he would win this match. It was easy for him to tell just by the fact that he knew he could mvoe faster and he guessed hit harder then the other monk.

"Alright it is my turn now," Krillin commented as he looked at his opponent exploding into an attack, his foe was so slow that he was able to get into the defenses of the older fighter with ease, as he went for an punch to the gut, throwing his force into the punch he knocked the Orin monk clear out of hf the rink and into one of the walls. Krillin rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed meekly for a moment surprised again by his own power and strength as he looked at the other fighters who were just as shock to see this kid win his first match so easily.

Krillin got down from the ring as he then walked over and looked at the next fight near him, it was between Yamcha and some big due, watching it he smiled as his fellow turtle student one with as much ease as he had. It was something that was great, but it also showed Krillin something very important. The training that they did with Master Roshi really did make a heck of a big difference and was at least a large part of why they were so strong and able to defeat what would normally be top ranked fighters so easily. He was sure they could win, they could defeat their foes one by one as they would work their way into the quarterfinals of the tournament.

Krillin had his next couple of fights none of them were that hard, none of them were challenging, but they were not the real tournament the quarterfinals which were past the prelims. He watched the final prelim matches later watching both Mai and Yamcha win with ease, he felt happy to know they would all be in the next round. He had his own match then fighting a man who was good talented with kung-fu but this man was still not that hard as Krillin was able to defeat him pretty easily not really being touched by this man either as he advanced himself to the quarter finals as well. He then went over and watched the last match, this was one that was scary. It was Tien, the three eyed warrior, he was good, very good, watching the match as he took advantage of the other fighter destroying him with ease and winning the fight in such a way that showed off his power and skill as well. Defeating him would be so very hard, so very challenging but he felt it could be done. Krillin said nothing as he looked at the people who had advanced or their names.

He paused as he read them, it was himself, Mai, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Jackie Chun, Ranfan, and Pamput as well. It was going to be interesting and the following day the matches would start. Krillin knew that it would not be easy, that to get to this round that most likely these people had skill, he also had no clue who he would fight and what that fight would be like. Well other than his two turtle rivals and then he knew the fights could easily go either way given the strength of both of them. As Krillin left the arena for the Prelims, the prelims over with he felt confident, but he knew that the real matches the ones that would be the hard ones were had not even begun yet.

A/N-hope you like if you have ideas for quarterfinal match ups say so in pm or review.


	8. Chapter 8:RanFan vs Mai

The quarters were picked and the fights were set up rather quickly the next day, it was going to be a interest set of matches. The first match was going to be Mai vs Ranfan, the battle of the strong females, as it was being billed around town, a lot of men were interested in seeing the strong women fight one another during the match. It was a big draw to common men who just honestly wanted to check out good looking females. The second match was Krillin against Chaotzu a match up between the turtle and the crane that would be the first between them of that day. The third match was one that would draw female fans as Yamcha fought the movie idol Pamput who was a start of movies and the favorite in the betting books to win the tournament. The final match was the mysterious Jackie Chun against the three eyed Tien.

The next day the stands were filled, it was right having two attractive women fight against each other was something that would bring in the masses to watch this fight. The announcer a blonde man with sunglasses on and a suit, walked out and looked over the crowd as he paused for a moment or two. "Welcome, everyone to the twenty first world martial arts tournament, welcome, this year we shall show you a epic series of fights, between the strongest men and women ever to fight here," he announced as he looked at the people hearing the cheering from everyone around. He waited and let the cheering die off before he looked out over the people, "Now your first match, welcome the lovely student of the great Master Roshi, Mai," he said as the now orange clad, raven haired woman walked out onto the stage as she looked extremely focused.

Mai was focused, this was the quarters with a win here she would be in the semi finals, a victory here would mean a lot, she also knew the style of her foe, which kind of honestly pissed her off a great deal, to use your body to get men off guard and to defeat them after that. It well seemed like cheating to her at least as she wasn't using her real abilities in the match. For her to let her foe win would show everyone that women could only win by using sex appeal to win matches.

"Now, everyone the great RanFan will also join the match," the announcer commented as the purple haired girl came out and took off her shirt and pants as she gave the group a show, she knew that her plan wasn't going to seduce her foe but she did know that putting on a show could earn her some advertisement deal or some other deal with some tv so or something later on. RanFan slowly put back on her clothes in a seductive fashion as she smiled winking to men in the crowd, before she looked at her foe and smirked as she was going to win this match, she just felt it.

"Well now, let us get this match underway, are you ready," the announced commented as he looked at both RanFan and then Mai who were ready and then he lowered his arm and paused, "you may begin," he announced as he rose his hand starting the match between the women.

Mai watched RanFan carefully as she was sure that she would do something and wanting to reach her actual fighting style to find out if she had one at all. Mai watched her attack and saw the strikes but was able to avoid them rather easy, as she could tell that the tease wasn't completely skill less but she wasn't that good either. Mai moved back away from RanFan as she came towards her, using various punches and kicks against her to try to land something, Mai was able dodge the attacks rather easy as they were not that good or fast either. Before she had trained with Roshi she would of lost this match easily, she would have been defeated just by RanFan's skills but now not a chance at all that she was going to lose this match.

Mai saw her moment to counter attack as RanFan wore herself down after a moment or two seeing the opening she moved toward her. He pressed her arms towards her mid section grabbing her arm with her hand and then using her other hand to grab RanFan around her waist as she turned and threw RanFan using a shoulder throw on the purple haired woman, causing her to fly out of the ring and hit the wall outside of the ring, before the judge looked at her and then her foe.

"That is it folks, RanFan is out which means the winner is Mai," he announced as he looked at the winner.

RanFan took a moment to collect herself, she had lost but she had showed off and she was sure that she would get at least some offers for entertainment deals because of her fights. She was outmatched, if she had battled the males she felt she would of won using her charms to defeat them. It was just bad luck in her mind that she had gone against another woman and one who was a real fighter too.

Mai blinked, she won, she was moving on to the next round, she smiled happily as she walked off the arena floor over to the waiting area. She was hugged by Yamcha as he smiled and Krillin smiled looking at her too.

"Awesome, that was amazing, your fight, that was great," Yamcha commented happily as he hugged Mai.

"Yeah, you have gotten really good, that was really a great fight Mai," Krillin added congratulating her.

Jackie Chan said nothing but he too was proud of his student to see her win that match was rather good, he was also so glad he didn't fight RanFan, he knew he would of lost that match easily.

"Now, Krillin your up next, do your best," Mai commented as Krillin nodded his head before looking at his opponent the equally short Chaotzu, the fight against him would be most interesting and challenging, but the former monk had confidence in himself that he could win this match.

A/N- thus the quarters begins, hope you liked it, and if not sorry.


End file.
